


Baekhyun's Big Alpha

by Chubby_Jooheonnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Burping, Don't Like Don't Read, Feeding Kink, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby Chanyeol, ok more like fat chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Jooheonnie/pseuds/Chubby_Jooheonnie
Summary: Baekhyun makes a really big breakfast for his really big alpha, and then they have some fun after.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Baekhyun's Big Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit content ahead.  
> Chanyeol is fat. Both he and Baekhyun are okay with this, and even enjoy it. Please only read if you are okay with it as well.  
> Also, feel free to let me know if you enjoyed this fic/ have any suggestions for how I can improve.

Baekhyun woke up to the combination of the neighbor’s damn dog barking too loudly and Chanyeol’s equally loudly snoring. Sighing at yet another premature awakening, he rolled out of bed, and into his bathrobe and fuzzy slippers. He debated taking a shower, but knew that Chanyeol probably wouldn’t even notice if he did or not, so he instead went into the kitchen to make his coffee and begin to prepare Chanyeol’s breakfast. 

Grunting, Baekhyun attempted to stretch out his back while he waited for his coffee. For whatever reason, Chanyeol refused to buy a king bed, so Baekhyun was forced to endure post-sleep soreness induced by the fact that there was beginning to be less and less room for him on the bed. Chanyeol’s increasing waistline meant Baekhyun had to chose between either awkwardly sleeping on his side or bunching up right against his alpha, which was nice at first, but quickly became miserable later at night because the man was practically an oven. In the winter, Baekhyun certainly liked being enveloped by Chanyeol’s flesh, but in July, it was less than enjoyable. 

***

As he sipped at his coffee, Baekhyun thought back to how he met Chanyeol. They were in high school, and Chanyeol was on the football team. A total jock, Chanyeol was certainly not somebody Baekhyun had any desire to talk to. So it was quite the surprise when the alpha walked up to him one day and blushingly asked him out on a date. Baekhyun merely laughed in the alpha’s face, causing him to slink away sullenly, only to come back five minutes later and ask if he was really sure. Chanyeol’s persistence greatly irritated Baekhyun, but he eventually broke, and finally allowed himself to be whisked away by the alpha when he promised that “it would only be one date, and if Baekhyun just went on this one date with him, then he would stop bothering him and never talk to him again.” 

As the date went on, Baekhyun began to realize that maybe tough alpha Chanyeol wasn’t quite the douchebag he came across as. He actually was pretty funny, and kept the young omega pretty entertained throughout the date. So when the date ended, and he wrapped his long, lanky arms around Baekhyun, and asked him to consider going on another date with him, the omega accepted. 

Fast forward 10 years, and now they’re married, living together happily in total devotion to each other. Baekhyun grinned as he looked at a picture of them at high school prom together hanging on their refrigerator. Baekhyun hadn’t changed a whole lot, other than losing that god-awful mullet (what was he thinking!!!) and growing a little taller (even if it was only one inch, at least Baekhyun could say he’d gotten taller since high school). Chanyeol, however, was a bit of a different story.

The alpha had kept his dorky smile and his elvish ears, but from the jawline down, he had done a bit of transforming. Following high school, Chanyeol made sure to take full advantage of his college meal plan, something only encouraged by Baekhyun, because his alpha was rather skinny. After moving out of the dorms, however, Chanyeol’s appetite didn’t decrease, and Baekhyun suddenly found himself being asked by Chanyeol to bring him more food, or have dinner ready when he got back from class, or to not save the second half of that pint of ice cream for later because it would get “freezer burn” or some other condition that would render it inedible if Chanyeol didn’t finish it right now. With Chanyeol no longer playing football, and his teenage metabolism all but disappearing, Baekhyun found himself with a fast-growing boy— and Chanyeol wasn’t getting any taller.

At first, Chanyeol seemed to be attempting to hide his weight gain from Baekhyun out of apparent embarrassment. Baekhyun saw the alpha buying larger clothing behind his back, and sucking in and holding his breath anytime Baekhyun gave him a hug or put his hands anywhere near the alpha’s belly. He got a gym membership, and had started going to the gym in the mornings, but also began “carb-loading” and “protein-fueling” in order to “better support his workouts.” With his excessive eating cancelling out his workouts, Chanyeol didn’t stop gaining weight, and instead began complaining of how it was too hard to get up early in the morning and go to the gym, causing him to stop going only a month after he had started. But even though Chanyeol found it impossible to stop putting on weight, he also found it impossible to own up to the fact that he was gaining weight, letting his alpha pride get in the way.

This made Baekhyun miserable, because Chanyeol didn’t want to be intimate any more due to the fear that Baekhyun would be grossed out by his weight gain, when in fact, it was having the opposite effect on the omega. Baekhyun was becoming increasingly turned on by his alpha ballooning in size, and found himself wanting to cuddle with Chanyeol more and more, making it increasingly frustrating when Chanyeol would slap Baekhyun’s hands away, or growl if they got too close to his belly. Eventually, Baekhyun snapped, and (not-so) politely told Chanyeol that he was very much attracted to his larger size, and to not feel uncomfortable around him, because he was so desperate for his big, strong alpha to take him back into his arms and use him like he’d been begging for him to the past couple months.

Chanyeol was skeptical at first, but quickly realized that Baekhyun wasn’t kidding, and was more than fine with his weight gain. Baekhyun’s approval led to Chanyeol gaining even more and more weight, until he became a big, greedy, gluttonous alpha with a hyper focus on food.

Well, not just _any_ alpha. He became _Baekhyun’s_ alpha.

***

Baekhyun suddenly felt a burning sensation in his lap. He had spilled some of his coffee on himself, causing him to finally snap out of it and stop reminiscing about his relationship. He had to prepare breakfast for his alpha.

Baekhyun decided that since it was a weekend, he would be able to make a bigger breakfast than usual, since Chanyeol wouldn’t have to go to work, and could afford to be bloated and stuffed to the brim after his meal. Baekhyun quickly began frying up some bacon and eggs, and then got some batter out and began making pancakes. He made a pan of hash browns, because who doesn’t love those, and then began making some toast to go along with them. He felt like he probably shouldn’t only have one meat to go with this big breakfast, so he began frying up some breakfast sausage in the grease left over from the bacon pan. Finally, he poured a big tall glass of orange juice for the alpha, so that he would have something to drink.

He began piling all the food on Chanyeol’s breakfast tray when a box of cereal caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. The alpha probably would like something sweet to go with his breakfast, so Baekhyun took out a bowl to begin pouring him some. The bowl was disappointingly small, so Baekhyun took out a large salad bowl to pour the cereal in. He realized this would probably be overkill, so he decided to settle on a mixing bowl that wasn’t huge, but was definitely bigger than the normal sized bowl he had gotten out earlier.

Fuck. Baekhyun was getting hard over a cereal bowl. He really needed to calm down and just get his alpha some breakfast. 

After some tetris- style balancing, Baekhyun managed to fit all of the food on the tray, and brought it back into the bedroom over to Chanyeol, who he found to be still snoring blissfully, somehow still sleeping as soundly as ever. Sighing, Baekhyun put the heavy tray down onto the floor, and climbed on top of the alpha to try to wake him up. After a little kneading and prodding (okay, and maybe a little bit of slapping), the alpha finally arose from his slumber.

“What’s up,” said Chanyeol through an obnoxiously loud yawn. “Isn’t it Saturday?”

“Yes, but it’s like 11am,” said Baekhyun.

Chanyeol groaned. “C’mon, 5 more minutes.”

“Well, I also cooked you breakfast,” said Baekhyun.

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. “Is it ready now?”

“Yeah, I brought it in here for you, it’s all set up for you on a tray.”

Chanyeol grinned. “Ooh, bring it here then!”

Baekhyun shook his head. “Bring it here, what?”

“Bring it here, _now.”_

Baekhyun simply stared at Chanyeol.

The alpha growled.

Baekhyun scoffed.

“Okay, fine. Bring it here, _please._ ”

Baekhyun smirked. “I don’t know, that please didn’t really sound that sincere.”

Chanyeol began to whine. “Just bring me the damn food, I’m _starving_.” The alpha then began to rub his massive belly in an attempt to convince Baekhyun that he really was, in fact, starving.

Baekhyun caved, and bent down to pick up the tray. He began to attempt to balance it across Chanyeol’s lap. “Be careful, it’s heavy.”

In all honesty, Chanyeol had probably gotten too big to comfortably use the tray anymore. His belly bulged out from it uncomfortably, and the handles of the tray didn’t really touch the bed anymore, not with his belly hoisting the tray up in the air. Pretty soon, Baekhyun probably wouldn’t be able to fit the tray around his belly.

Damn, Baekhyun was _really_ horny for his alpha. He just needed Chanyeol to hurry up and eat so he could satisfy his burning desire for the alpha.

Fortunately for Baekhyun, if there was one thing he could count on his alpha to do, it was eat. Chanyeol began shoveling the food in his mouth, only taking pauses to come up for air. He had taken the plate of bacon and eggs and carried it up inches away from his mouth, and literally began dumping the food in. One of the pieces of bacon fell off, leaving a grease stain on one of his chins, but Chanyeol simply ignored it and shoved the bacon into his mouth with the rest of his food mountain.

Finishing the first plate, he reached for the second, and started whining as he realized this one wouldn’t be quite as easy to shovel into his mouth. None the less, he began piling toast, pancakes, and hash browns into his gaping maw, as if somebody told him he could only have one more bite of food. Cheeks bulging, Chanyeol began chewing on a load that was clearly too big to reasonably fit in his mouth, but that he had put there anyway to soothe the hunger that he had accumulated from being awake for a whole five minutes.

“How’s it taste?” asked Baekhyun, who had really just been sitting on the bed and staring at Chanyeol as he ate.

“Good,” moaned Chanyeol, crumbs spilling out of his mouth as he spoke. Gulping, the alpha finished the last of his toast, and then the last of his pancakes after that. He begun to slide the sausages into his mouth along with the remainder of the hash browns, almost as if he had a conveyor belt leading up to his mouth. The sausages were a lot harder for Chanyeol to get down quickly, however, so he began to down his orange juice in between swallows, letting out quiet, gentle burps whenever he was done gulping it down.

Once he finished the main meal, Chanyeol turned to the cereal. For most people, the food Chanyeol already ate would have been more than enough— it was probably like the size of three of Baekhyun’s breakfasts. So understandably, Chanyeol was beginning to feel a little full, but the enticing sugary cereal was too much for him to resist. Chanyeol took the quart of milk Baekhyun had brought with the tray and poured most of it in the cereal, and began to dig in. Baekhyun had probably underestimated Chanyeol’s laziness, and probably should have brought a napkin or two along to help Chanyeol clean up, because Chanyeol couldn’t be bothered to use a spoon to eat his cereal. He needed it _right now_ , and so he proceeded to hoist the bowl up to his lips and drink out of it.

Baekhyun was fascinated by the sight, really, because Chanyeol was already so full, so to see him further swell his stomach up with all that milk and cereal really did things for Baekhyun’s nether regions. Every once in a while, Chanyeol would have to pause his chugging to breathe and let out the occasional belch, but he fought through until all the cereal and milk was gone. Baekhyun went to go collect the tray, as to clean up the remains (or lack thereof) of Chanyeol’s feast, but much to his surprise, Chanyeol reached for the quart of milk and began to chug the rest of it. Baekhyun watched, enthralled as the alpha’s stubbly chins wobbled with the increase of fluid. He was chugging it so fast that some milk began spilling out of the corners of his mouth, spilling down his plump cheeks and onto his bare chest. Finally, he released the milk carton, and plopped it on to the tray, proud of his accomplishment. 

Baekhyun removed the tray from Chanyeol’s belly, causing Chanyeol to moan at the sudden release of pressure from his stomach. “Fuck, that tray was really cutting into me.”

“I think it’s more that your stomach was pushing into the tray,” said Baekhyun cheekily, as he straddled the alpha’s thighs, taking extra precaution so as not to jostle his swollen tummy.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” said Chanyeol lazily as he leaned back into the pillows. “I’m as full as a tick, can you rub my belly? It hurts,” he whined.

Baekhyun never could say no to the opportunity to touch Chanyeol’s belly. He began to knead into the belly, which was still soft on the edges where Chanyeol’s fat rolls were starting to form, but real hard in the center due to it being bloated full of food. Chanyeol’s moans and grunts were making it really difficult for Baekhyun to focus on alleviating the pressure caused by Chanyeol’s earlier gorging without fidgeting around to adjust for the growing erection in his shorts. 

“Fuck yeah Baek, that’s the stuff,” moaned Chanyeol. “Make sure you get the part by my—URRRRPPP!Ughhh,” grunted the alpha, too exhausted from his massive belch to finish the sentence.

Baekhyun’s nose wrinkled at the smell of his enormous burp. A combination of breakfast sausage, milk, and Chanyeol’s morning breath had just been ejected from the alpha’s stomach directly into his face. Normally, Chanyeol just let out smaller, softer burps, and only reserved the big ones for when he was drinking soda or beer, but all the milk he had just gulped down must have really gotten to him. As disgusting as it was, Baekhyun was kinda turned on by the fact he had satisfied his alpha so much that he let out such a burp.

Eventually, the alpha’s moans became quieter and more drawn out, as if his stomach had been more or less satisfied but now he needed his omega’s attention elsewhere. 

“Baekhyun,” said the alpha with a sickly sweetness in his voice, “there’s another part of my body you could work on to make me feel even more comfortable.”

Baekhyun grinned, Chanyeol’s initial stages of hunger and food coma had worn off, leading to Baekhyun’s favorite stage of all— horny Chanyeol.

“With pleasure,” grinned Baekhyun as his hands went from massaging Chanyeol’s belly to pulling off the alpha’s underwear, releasing his dick. Chanyeol’s cock was big and thick enough to still make its presence seen beyond the massive expanse of his belly, but Baekhyun knew if Chanyeol kept eating like he had been that soon wouldn’t be the case. 

Now it was Baekhyun’s turn to greedily gulp away at something, as he lowered his head down onto the alpha’s dick, and started slurping at the sides of it. Baekhyun would have preferred for his alpha to fuck him, but he had simply eaten too much to be jostled around by Baekhyun bouncing up and down on his thick cock. Having Baekhyun’s head bob up and down on it, however, wouldn’t be a problem, so Chanyeol was able to take great enjoyment from Baekhyun’s wet mouth sucking away at his dick.

Hungry for his alpha, Baekhyun thirstily slurped at the edges of his dick, licking his tongue up and down the edges so that his alpha’s cock would throb with the pleasure. He wrapped one hand around Chanyeol’s balls, kneading into them slowly, listening for Chanyeol’s moans so he knew exactly where to rub. The other hand he used to push up on Chanyeol’s belly, so it wouldn’t collapse and smack Baekhyun in the face, ruining his fun. Eventually, the omega’s slick, wet mouth became too much for Chanyeol, causing him to shoot sticky ropes of cum down Baekhyun’s throat. Chanyeol came down from his orgasm, grunting and breathing heavily, with his exhausted lungs pushing his bulging stomach up and down. As the last bit of cum leaked out of Chanyeol’s dick and into Baekhyun’s mouth, the alpha laid back into his pillows, and let out a belch, as if his orgasm had somehow managed to jostle the containments of his stomach around.

Even though Baekhyun was the one who did all the work, the alpha was clearly exhausted, and Baekhyun figured he would probably go jerk off in the shower while his alpha rested both his eyes and his stomach. As he got up to leave the bed, however, Chanyeol stopped him in his tracks.

“Take off your clothes,” grunted the alpha.

“But you’re all finished,” said Baekhyun, confused.

“Yeah, but you’re not.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know what you’re expecting to happen. I was just gonna go jerk off or something while you digest. You’re probably exhausted.”

“Well, I am pretty worn out, but as it turns out, I think I could go for a little something right now,” winked Chanyeol.

Baekhyun looked at the alpha skeptically. Chanyeol couldn’t possibly be hungry, and it wouldn’t be super easy for Chanyeol to suck Baekhyun off right now, with Baekhyun trying to fit his smaller omega penis into Chanyeol’s mouth with Chanyeol laying down in bed, and his swollen belly in the way.

“What do you mean?” asked Baekhyun.

“Just take off your clothes,” repeated the alpha. “ _Now._ ”

Baekhyun stripped off his t-shirt and shorts, and then, looking to Chanyeol for affirmation, pulled off his underwear as well. 

“Now, come sit on my face,” said Chanyeol. “I’m going to eat you out.”

Baekhyun blushed. He had always been curious to try being eaten out, but normally either the two just fucked or jerked each other off. They had never tried this before.

“Really?” he asked.

“Well, are you clean?” asked Chanyeol.

“I should be,” mumbled Baekhyun, his cheeks bright red. He had cleaned himself earlier in case his alpha had decided he wanted to fuck him.

“Well then, let’s try it,” said Chanyeol. “I bet you taste delicious— maybe even better than the breakfast you made me.”

Hesitantly, Baekhyun stood up on top of the bed, and began to lower himself onto Chanyeol. 

The alpha laughed. “Baby, you can lay on top of me, it’s not like you’re going to crush me,” he said. “Just don’t push down too hard into my stomach and I’ll be fine.”

Baekhyun laid his back onto Chanyeol’s nipples and upper stomach, and laid his head delicately onto the bigger swell of the alpha’s stomach. He then lifted his legs into the air and put them on either side of the alpha’s head, giving Chanyeol a clear path to the omega’s hole.

“Sweet,” said Chanyeol, as he began to dive in. Working his tongue around inside of Baekhyun, the alpha rose a reaction out of the omega pretty quickly. Baekhyun’s hole had begun to slick up, so Chanyeol’s tongue caused immensely pleasurable friction inside the omega. The slick made Baekhyun taste salty with a hint of omega sweetness, which was delicious to Chanyeol, causing him to moan. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was getting increasingly turned on at how hungry his alpha was for _him_ , as the man seemed like he was practically starving for Baekhyun’s tight hole. Baekhyun stretched his arms back onto Chanyeol’s stomach, causing his dick to throb at the thought of his tiny hole satisfying Chanyeol’s big alpha belly. 

Eventually, as Chanyeol slurped away at Baekhyun and groped his tiny, lean body, it became too much for Baekhyun to handle, and he came violently, head rolling back with pleasure. His cum spurted out onto his slender torso, but before he could clean it off, Chanyeol shifted Baekhyun over so he could lick all the cum off of Baekhyun’s abs. Baekhyun simply laid there, allowing himself to be manhandled by his alpha, as Chanyeol greedily sucked up the last of Baekhyun’s cum.

The two laid there together for a while, Chanyeol still drowsy from his feast and Baekhyun drowsy from being enveloped by his big, strong alpha, when eventually the heat of Chanyeol’s mass became too much for Baekhyun to handle in the stuffy bedroom and he pulled away.

“Chanyeol, we should probably go take a shower,” said Baekhyun. “It’s past noon now.”

“I don’t wanna,” humphed Chanyeol, crossing his arms over his chest like a toddler.

“But we’re both all sweaty, and you still have crumbs and milk on you,” said Baekhyun. “And my ass was all over your face.”

“But I’m comfy,” whined Chanyeol. “Can’t we do it later?”

“No,” said Baekhyun sternly. “At this rate, you’re not gonna get out of bed at all today.”

Chanyeol groaned. “Fine, but only if you promise to get me takeout delivered for this afternoon.”

“Seriously?” asked Baekhyun. “You’re thinking about food again?”

“Hey! C’mon!,” said the alpha, pretending to be offended. “I need to grow up to be a big, strong alpha.”

“Chanyeol, you’re 27,” said Baekhyun. “The only growing you’re gonna do is horizontally.”

“Well, I’m not gonna shower unless you get me takeout,” he pouted.

“Fine,” sighed Baekhyun. “What do you want?”

“Hmmm, maybe some Chinese food? We can have orange chicken, and fried rice, and some beef, ooh, and I think they have honey glazed shrimp too! Oh, and some pork, and egg rolls—“

“Chanyeol,” interrupted Baekhyun. “I’m not gonna get you that much food, after the breakfast you just had, I think you’d probably explode.”

“Then I’m just gonna lay here and take a nap,” said Chanyeol, yawning for dramatic effect.

Baekhyun groaned. “Okay, fine, I’ll get you a triple, with the chicken, beef, shrimp and fried rice. But that’s all!”

The alpha sat up, contemplating this briefly. “What about egg rolls?”

“You can have two egg rolls.”

“Three.”

“No.”

“Okay fine, two. But you better get me the triple entree like you promised!”

“Yes, alpha,” sighed Baekhyun.

With that, Chanyeol shifted his legs over to the side of the bed, and with a grunt, hoisted his massive body up and off the side of the bed. “Okay, we can go shower now. But maybe you should place the order so it’s all ready when we get out—“

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun interrupted. “Seriously? I don’t want you to get sick, you can wait until we’re done showering.”

“Fine,” grumbled Chanyeol. “It was worth a shot.”

The alpha walked (well, let’s be honest, it was more of a waddle with how big Chanyeol’s belly was starting to become) to the bathroom, so he could use it real quick before the two of them took their shower.

Baekhyun sighed contently, as he leaned back in the bed and smelled the sheets. They smelled just like his alpha. His big, gluttonous, greedy alpha. Baekhyun wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved his alpha so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
